


Never Too Late To Learn

by supple_supplicant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, star wars knights
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Light Dom/sub, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supple_supplicant/pseuds/supple_supplicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on Dantooine just after meeting the Disciple. Atton is irritated and therefore snarky about the pretty boy disciple being added to the party. Our female exile, Orin, knows that she will have to deal with this potential rift in her ranks. Feeling ill suited to deal with emotional problems, she asks Bao Dur for advice. He lets slip that Atton has mentioned a feeling of romantic attraction to our heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Set in K.O.T.O.R. II. If you guys haven't re-played it with the fan made patch that re-adds all the deleted content, you should do that. Like yesterday. They did a really good job adding back in all the stuff that EA chopped out for an earlier release date. Best part, it is all the original voice actor tracks that were recorded before the evil corporation cuts. It specifically adds in some dialoge about potential romance between the Exile and Atton (at least with the female exile) Also lots of other content. Here is the Link: http://www.moddb.com/mods/the-sith-lords-restored-content-mod-tslrcm  
> Hopefully this fic isn't so specific that readers will have trouble getting it without having played K.O.T.O.R. with the patch.

“Look, we’re already full up. We don’t need anyone else. We travel light.” Atton said to the overly blonde newcomer. Orin gave her pilot a meaningful look. The solitude of exile had never presented problems such as these. She valued Atton and his ability to open any lock she pointed him at, his comedic relief was also welcome. Clutching at clues and fighting for one's life rarely made opportunity for laughter. However, her instincts told her that this Disciple would be a valuable asset. Their conversation in the subterranean ruins of the Jedi Enclave had already revealed that he was intelligent and passionate. Albeit with slightly stuffy old world manners. 

She selected words closer to his vernacular “We would welcome your company.”

Atton exhaled audibly and Orin felt a pang of guilt. Not because she doubted her choice, but because she had so recently fully gained Atton’s trust. He had not wanted to share his dirty past while standing in the equally dirty refugee camp on Nar Shadda. Since that day Orin had been contemplating the possibility of teaching Atton the ways of the Force. This seeming disregard of his input would put some distance between them again. A thought that stirred up difficult to identify emotions, like dark sediment in the bottom of her mind. She refocused on the task at hand.

“Let’s finish sweeping the area for anymore Laigreks and salvage.” She announced. To which Atton replied in an icy tone “That’s really just a 3 person job. Pretty boy and the old witch can watch your back. I’m heading to the Ebon Hawk.” Orin clenched her jaw as he turned to leave without making eye contact. That was something she would have to address, she could not allow rifts in her team. Not if they had a hope of saving the galaxy. Manipulation was Kreia’s gift, not hers. If only a battle could solve this problem, it would not have troubled her so. “But alas,” She thought “not all things are solved with violence,” 

-

She glanced in the cockpit, security room, and medbay quickly as she walked past them. She was looking for Atton while trying not to look like she was searching. She passed through the cargo bay on her way to one of the two sleeping quarters. She would bet her newly constructed green lightsaber that Atton was not hanging out in the dormitory where Kreia frequented. “Everything alright General? You look as if your thoughts weigh a 1,000 pounds.” Bao-Dur said in his soft and pleasant voice. Their long history left him with a solid ability to tell when something was troubling her. “I’m alright. Thank you for asking. Just contemplating solutions to problems that I do not feel equipped to solve.” 

A look of genuine surprise crossed the Zabrak’s face. “After the recent locating of Master Vrook I feel that our mission is going as well as can be hoped. I am left wondering what problem it is which causes you to contemplate so despairingly.” Orin sighed deeply, of all her crew she had known Bao the longest and trusted him most. Though it was not wise for a captain to discuss social disputes with other crewmates. They should operate as a team not in secret conferences as the Senate did. However, she lacked even a hint of a solution to something that could develop into a serious problem. They could not fight the enemy if they squabbled amongst themselves. Leadership could be so difficult, perhaps it was healthy to let someone else have a portion. 

“The problem is Atton.” She stated finally. To her surprise Bao-Dur chuckled knowingly. “I had wondered how long before that particular problem would trouble you. Honestly I am surprised it has gone on this long. I assumed if his feelings for you were strong enough that he would reveal them to me, it would only be a matter of time before he revealed them to you.” Orin’s frozen expression made Bao’s smile falter. “Is that not the problem to which you were referring?” and the concern was clear in his voice. 

Her response was slow “It was actually. I was just missing a few pieces of the puzzle.”

-

Orin had never seen the dormitory door closed, so she knocked before entering. She felt slightly silly about it, it was her ship after all. A moody call of “What do you want?” was the response she received. She paused on the point of opening the door, why was she going in when she had not decided what to say. She was even less equipped than she had thought this morning in the ruined halls of the Jedi Enclave. She was so pleased to have companions again, a team she could trust, mostly. After the years in exile those long atrophied muscles of leadership and friendship had slowly gained strength. However, this was something of a mystery to her. She had broken many of her old Jedi rules during exile, but forming romantic bonds had never been one of them. Did she want to break that Jedi code after adhering to it for most of her life? She dismissed the idea. Even if she had wanted to, she doubted she would be capable. She knew nothing of such intimacies. It was not the sort of thing she thought could be taught by finding a Master to learn from. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the hatch door in front of her. Lost in her own reverie she had not realized that she had neither opened to door nor responded to Atton’s question. 

“Oh, it’s you.” A momentary flash of surprise crossed his face before his usual defensive sneer returned. Lacking a plan, Orin barreled forward into what she suspected would be a verbal battle. “I want to speak to you about earlier. When I asked the Disciple to join our crew.” 

“Oh yeah” Atton raised an eyebrow “And how is the charming bastard settling in? Being a Jedi wannabe all those years I bet he has never even seen as much skin and Mira shows.” Orin felt some heat rise in her cheeks. “Those who leave the Order rarely continue to adhere to that rule. However, that is beside the point. It’s your reaction that I wanted to….” She was interrupted by a devious laugh. “I bet you went out and jumped the first nerfherder you could find after your exile. Talk about right place right time.” Orin swallowed excessive amounts of saliva as she tried to regain control of the conversation. “Look Atton, I trust you.” It was as if she had spoken magic words and there was a twinkling light kindled in his eyes. “But I cannot have you squabbling with the people I choose to add to our party. This mission is too important for that. You may not always agree with my choices, but know that I am doing the best I can.” Atton looked a bit uncomfortable but the light behind his eyes was not extinguished. 

“Hey, look, I didn’t want to sound like I was questioning your orders. I know that you are doing what you think is best. It’s just that, you have an effect on people. Your crew, they do more than follow you. They each love you in their own way. The idea of adding that pompous clown to the mix makes me….” his sentence stumbled into silence. May as well get this battle underway Orin thought “Is it because you are jealous?”

Atton’s look of discomfort heightened as he fiddled with the hem of his favorite brown vest. “Oh space! Bao-Dur said something to you. I’ll get that horned bastard. I don’t know what he said, but you don’t have to worry. I’m not as foolish as that crazy crone thinks. I know that I have nothing to offer you. I am content with being on your crew and helping you save the galaxy. I never really thought that I was your type. Maybe that is why the appearance of Prince Charming ruffled me a bit.” 

“Look Atton, it has nothing to do with type. When I said it was common for those who left to order to violate the code about love and sex, I did not mean that I have.”

His eyes widened as he searched for the truth of the statement in her eyes. “So you are saying you never… I didn’t realize you were still so committed to the Jedi ways.”

“I’m not! It’s simply that I was never around people for long during my exile. You have witnessed the dedication required since this mission began. I believe it is too late for me to experience such diversions. It is simply not the sort of thing that you can seek out a Master to learn from.” 

Atton looked as if his gut had clenched, or perhaps it was a bit lower than that. The classic smirk returned to the scoundrel’s face. “That just shows how little you know. Maybe I do have something to offer you after all.” he said as he hit the button to close the hatch door. 

Before she could fathom what that implied he was kissing her. The hatch door was cold against her back even through her robes as he pushed her against it with the intensity of his kiss. One hand firmly pinned her shoulder to the door, as if he was worried she would run from him if given the chance. She felt his other hand skim across her throat to clutch the back of her neck and head. She had not realized that kissing involved the touching of tongues as well as lips until his tongue was greedily exploring her mouth. Unbidden her hand drifted up to rest on his chest under his leather vest. The heat that radiated through the white shirt was like that of a star. Then three things happened all at once. His nails roughly scraped her scalp, he lightly bit her soft lower lip, and a high pitched whining moan escaped Orin’s throat unbidden. He pulled back out of the kiss and she glanced down at the goose flesh now showing up on her arm. A soft throaty growl caused her to look back to Atton’s face. The spark in his grey eyes had been fanned to a full on inferno. 

“How did that feel?” he asked in a husky voice. She considered for a moment. “Like molten metal in my chest and stomach. Also chills across my skin. I feel a bit lightheaded to be honest.” 

The scoundrel smirk intensified.  
“It would seem that either “because of” or “in spite of” all those years of repression you like a little bit of pain mixed in with your pleasure. You came to the right place to learn all about that.” He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear causing even more goose flesh. 

“What do we do now?” She asked, aware of her own ignorance. 

Atton blew out a long hot breath. “Take off your clothes. All of them.” 

She naturally balked at the order. She had not taken orders in a long time. It was true that she revered Kreia’s guidance, but they did not have a true Master & Student relationship. The air always hung heavy with the secrets that Kreia did not share with her. But between her and Atton there were no more secrets. She knew of his dark past and the enjoyment he had felt in the task of torturing and breaking Jedi. He also now knew of her ignorance in all things intimate. Slowly she shrugged off her outer robe and let it fall to the ground. She untied her belt and let her inner robe fall open exposing her bare chest. The intensity of Atton’s gaze felt like physical sensation on her newly exposed skin. Once she let the inner robe drop to the ground there was nothing left to cover her skin and his eyes seemed to be determined to examine every inch. She realized she was spot on with that thought when he said “Now turn around and face the hatch a moment.” She turned and as the seconds creeped by, her back began to tense. Her breathing paused as she anticipated his touch, but it didn’t come. “Alright, you can turn back around.” 

Once she had turned far enough to catch his eyes she asked “Now what should I do?” Atton’s eyelids flickered and he looked up at the ceiling a moment as he mouthed what looked like “Sweet space!” Once his eyes returned to hers he said “Take my clothes off as well.” She went to work untying, unfastening, and tugging. Once she had removed all but his underwear she faltered and paused. When she reached out to slip a finger between dark cloth and warm skin he grabbed her hand firmly. “Nothing to be frightened of. Just relax. You trust me, remember.” Then he leaned in to kiss her again. Less urgently than the first time, but still just as intense. One hand returned to the back of her neck and head. The other curled around her waist. Pinning her to him this time instead of against the hatch door. Warm skin touched warm skin. So as he began to walk backwards she was forced to stumble along with him. 

He let go of her as he sank down to sit on the nearest bunk. Looking up he told her “Sit on my lap.” and patted his knees. She turned towards the hatch door and perched on one of his knees. He laughed heartily and because of her perching spot she shook with his laughter. Still grinning he said “I meant facing me. With your knees on the bed on both sides of me.” Orin felt the heat creep into her cheeks again. Sitting in such a way without clothing made her feel vulnerable. Perhaps she was learning that to be intimate was to allow oneself to be vulnerable. 

Once in position he slid his hands up her thighs to briefly press beside each hip bone. Then his hands continued to slide up her ribs until he cupped both her breasts in his hands. His thumb slid across her nipple causing her thighs to flex involuntarily. He leaned forward and kissed the other nipple. Tenderly and with only lips at first, but with increasing amounts of tongue and pressure. She was moments away from commenting on how good that felt when he bit down with slightly more pressure than he had used on her lip earlier. She experienced another involuntary motion as her hips bucked forward creating some friction between her and his underwear. Atton relinquished the grip with his teeth and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Yeah? That good huh?” She did not have the words to respond, but the hitch in her breathing was answer enough. “That is only the tip of the star destroyer sweetheart.” Atton said with a scoundrel's grin. One hand continued to hold her breast as the other snaked down to the gap between her legs. His fingers stroked the small knot of swelling nerves that he was certain she had discovered for herself by now. Jedi Code or not she would have had plenty of time to discover that her clit was wonderfully sensitive to pressure. 

“Oh!” she cried out as he expertly rubbed and teased. The pace of their breathing quickened perceptibly. After a few moments he slipped a single finger inside of her damp slit. “Oh!” she called out again, this time with slightly more distress in her voice. He quickly rubbed his thumb across her clit to dull any pain or shock she felt from his inserted finger. He stroked forward into her warmth feeling for the soft spongy spot that she would have no idea existed. It was no good, not enough depth and leverage. He slipped a second finger in to join the first. She fell forward to bury her face in his shoulder and grip him tightly. He continued thumbing her clit for a few moments, to let her grow accustom to the feeling of something inside of her. Then he began to twitch his fingers forward and back. Her next moan ripped out of her throat in a shout. In the intensity of the sensation she grabbed a handful of his hair. To her surprise his response was immediate and positive. His chest rumbled like a purring cat and he planted many kisses on her neck and collarbone. The speed of his fingers increased. 

There was a pressure building in her like a volcano. Sensations and emotions ripped through her body and mind unchecked. No wonder the Jedi had feared this diversion would draw their pupils from their learning. In this moment nothing mattered except the slightly spicy smell of Atton’s shoulder and the building intensity she felt from his expert fingers. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. To ask the silent question. How could it really feel this good? He answered with a smile that contained more than a little mischief. Only the tip of the star destroyer sweetheart. His fingers continued to work relentlessly until she thought she could take no more. Then, release, as if she had dove into a golden pool of joy and she slumped against his muscular shoulder once again. Seeming to melt right into him. It felt as if the circling speed of the electrons in her extremities had sped up. All this time, and she had never known. Never known the intensity of lovely sensation or emotion that her body was capable of coping with. It was like the polar opposite of the pain she felt all those years ago at the destruction of Malacor. A tear escaped her lower eye sliding down her cheek and onto Atton’s collarbone. He removed the hand from between her legs and used it to circle her waist again. Clutching her body to his tightly. Her tears began to come more quickly now and were accompanied by a few body shaking sobs. The hand not around her waist moved to stroke her now untidy hair. 

Then the sobs seamlessly turned into laughter and Atton began to laugh with her. The laughter squeezed out a few more tears which she sat up to dry with her hand. “Now I get it.” she told him, some laughter still tinkling through her voice. “Oh yeah? Well welcome to the animal kingdom darling. You’re one of us now. Do you feel alright?” She pondered the question a long moment. “I feel better than perhaps I ever have.” 

The look of mischief returned. “I was really hoping you would say that, because now it’s my turn.” Then faster than blinking he maneuvered her off his lap onto the bed and rolled himself on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. First time posting an erotic fic. Constructive criticism is welcome. There could be more if I replay K.O.T.O.R. again and get the itch. Thanks for reading!


End file.
